Los Remanentes
by mantrius
Summary: Tras la Convergencia Armónica, Ciudad República está destrozada y el equipo se ve obligado a enfrentarse a dos nuevas amenazas; un culto liderado por un joven que planea aniquilar a todos los espíritus con un poder jamás visto y tomar la ciudad para si y una Azula más poderosa que nunca. Ahora ellos tendrán que demostrar que la decadente ciudad no podrá con él.
1. Capítulo 1

Fic que sigue la historia a partir del libro dos y se basa ligeramente en los del tres.

Recordad dar vuestra opinión de como va el fic, toda opinión podría suponer reparación de errores o cosas por el estilo. Espero que os guste.

Se que estoy tomándome ciertas libertades con el canon, pero esto en favor de una historia coherente y mas entretenida.

Esta historia está inspirada en unos villanos totalmente alternativos a los de la temporada tres. Esto se hizo por que me gustaría ambientar una historia en la que los villanos principales son no- maestros y ver si el fanfic podría mantenerse igual de bien.

Recordad dar vuestra opinión. Ayuda muchísimo a la mejora.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El Redentor.

La víctima era una joven, menor de treinta, quizá de veinticinco años, habría que confirmar su identidad luego, tenia la ropa y el pelo mojado además sus ojos estaban en blanco y tenía una expresión de terror grotesca grabada en su cara, la encontró un adolescente que había dejado su motocicleta en ese mismo callejón, el chico afirmaba que la dejó hace media hora y no había ningún cadáver, eso les daba ventaja, los patrulleros estaban interrogándolo

Mako era el encargado del caso, al principio pensaban que era un idiota con nuevos poderes, intentando demostrar algo, pero los eventos ocurridos les había hecho cambiar de idea y habían asignado un grupo de detectives al caso, con Mako entre ellos. El detective estaba investigando las pertenencias de la víctima cuando una voz familiar sonó detrás de el.

"¿Alguna pista, detective Mako?" Este se dio la vuelta y vio a la jefa de policía, Lin Beifong, detrás de ella.

"Nada" dijo Mako con tono claramente cansado. "Estuvo aquí hará menos de cuarenta minutos, hizo lo de siempre, llevó a la victima a un callejón, y uso grandes cantidades de agua para ahogarla. Todavía no se donde almacena y transporta toda el agua que hemos encontrado en la escena."

"¿Dónde ha dejado el mensaje esta vez?" Mako se acercó al cadáver con ella, apartó con dos dedos el pelo que le cubría el cuello y le enseñó el mensaje que aparecía en diferentes partes de cada víctima. "REDIMIDA"

"Maldición" dijó Lin en una voz casi inaudible. "9 víctimas en dos semanas, se nos está yendo de las manos, no hay pruebas, no hay testigos directos, cualquiera que controlara el agua podría hacerlo."

"Hemos acotado una zona de ataque del asesino" dijo Mako. "Aumentaremos de manera discreta la presencia policial en esa zona, y esperemos que cometa un error."

La voz de un compañero en la radio de su motocicleta interrumpió la conversación.

"Mako, Mako. ¿Me recibes?" Era Kuz, de la Central.

"Si, Kuz, te recibo, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ha habido un intento de motín en la prisión, unos guardias acaban de decirme por radio que la situación está controlada, pero necesito que supervises la situación hasta la llegada de refuerzos."

"Kuz, tengo a una víctima de El Redentor aquí, deberías ceder el trabajo a otro."

"Estás a dos calles y no hay nadie mas cerca, y es urgente, la víctima puede esperas, mandaré a alguien a que se encargue de la investigación de la escena, además en media hora la policía llegará a reforzarte si la cosa se pone mal"

"Está bien, está bien. Voy para allá." Kuz cortó.

"¿Podría haber ido yo?" Dijo Lin.

"Sigue siendo un intento de motín. Mejor que vayamos dos y nos ocupemos del caso."

Lin y Mako se montaron en sus respectivos vehículos y viajaron a la cárcel.

Era un edificio enorme, casi sin ventana, una fachada plana, y una reja era lo que separaba al mundo de los criminales encerrados.

Mako pulsó el botón que enviaba una señal a los guardias de recepción, recibió una señal de vuelta indicando que la puerta exterior estaba abierta y podían pasar.

Entraron en la cárcel, detrás de la puerta principal les salio al camino un guardia con la porra extensible de emergencia en la mano.

"Ha sido grave." Pensó Mako, al verle armado.

"¿La policía, verdad?" el hombre estaba nervioso, y movía imprudentemente el arma y tenía la roca mal colocada, Mako esperaba que esto no escalara en demasiados problemas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Lin, estaba mas tranquila, sabía que tenía que ponerse al mando para controlar la situación.

"Una pelea entre prisioneros y guardias que descendió a un motín, en los niveles interiores estamos intentando controlar la situación, los canales de radio están casi todos bloqueados, mi compañero y yo tenemos que vigilar que nadie salga por aquí, esto es terrible, los prisioneros mas peligrosos lideran el motín, si llegan aquí estamos muertos" El hombre era incapaz de organizar sus ideas."

"¿Dónde está tu compañero?" Preguntó Mako, esperando que ese estuviera mas calmado.

El hombre les enseñó la puerta que llevaba a recepción y vigilancia, Mako y Lin entraron, dentro un guardia estaba sentado, con la radio al lado.

"Venimos de la policía, Jefe de Policía Lin Beifong y Detective Mako ¿Cómo está la situación?" dijo

"Mal" Dijo el guardia "nos han dado órdenes de retirarnos cuando uno de nuestros compañeros que está dentro salga.

"No hay problema. Mis hombres llegarán en veinte minutos" dijo Lin. El guardia respiró aliviado al oirlo.

De repente empiezan a sonar unos golpes dentro detrás de una puerta.

"¿Qué hay detrás?" preguntó Lin al guardia.

"Tres prisioneros intentaron escapar, los logramos retener y encerrar en ese archivo, no debería abrirla."

Mako, sin hacer caso al guardia se acercó la puerta, y la abrió, al entrar vio a tres hombres con trajes de presidiarios atados y amordazados

Mako, queriendo ahorrarse el trabajo de interrogarlos luego y saber a que se enfrentaban, se acercó a uno y le quitó la mordaza.

"¿Quién o quienes lideran el motín? ¡Habla!"

El hombre, le dijo en tono nervioso. "Están detrás tuya, tienen nuestra ropa"

"!Mako, cuidado!"

Lin intentó advertir a Mako pero cuando quiso darse la vuelta recibió el guardia le golpeó en el brazo izquierdo con la porra con toda su fuerza dejándolo en el suelo, gritando cuando el guardia iba a darle un segundo golpe Lin consiguió atar el arma con el arma del maleante con uno de sus cables metálicos y tirarle contra la pared.

"!Agh¡ " gritó el guardia. Estaba de rodillas, casi sin poder moverse, Lin estaba preparada para arrestarlo pero cuando iba a atarlo, oyó algo a su espalda, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el otro hombre le golpeó con su arma en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

Mako, apenas sin poder moverse y al borde de la inconsciencia veía como el hombre ayudaba al otro, luego vio a un tercero a través de la puerta, aunque solo le vio la cara durante un instante, igual que al prisionero que llevaba atado a su lado, que llevaba una bolsa en la cabeza.

"Dijisteis que no vendría la policia hasta dentro de al menos una hora."

"Un pequeño contratiempo" Dijo el guardia herido. "Estarán aquí en diez minutos."

"Bien, tengo lo que buscábamos, vámonos. He preparado la huida"

Mako vio como desaparecían por la puerta antes de perder totalmente la inconsciencia.

Al despertarse, Mako se encontraba en una cama y su brazo estaba vendado, Mako miró alrededor, era un hospital, la ala tenía al menos veinte camas y estaba llena y bulliciosa, en la puerta un médico hablaba con un policía, al darse la vuelta le reconoció, era Saikhan.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Mako?" Mako asintió.

"¿Cómo está Lin?" Saikhan le enseñó una cama al otro lado de la habitación donde está descansaba.

"Se pondrá bien, escucha Mako, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó ahí dentro."

Mako se dispuso a contarle sobre la escena del crimen, la aparición de Lin, los hombres disfrazados de guardias. Una vez acabado Saikhan reflexionó sobre el asunto.

"Hay cincuenta prisioneros aun sin atrapar, fue un milagro que no os mataran, si montaron un motín por coger uno debió ser importante."

"La situación es delicada hasta un extremo nunca visto, las armas perdidas durante la convergencia, edificios destruidos, gente que muere día tras día por edificios que se derrumban, bandas que toman el control, y ahora esto. Se nos va la ciudad de las manos, Mako, necesito que os recuperéis ya tu y Lin.

"¿Qué haremos?"

"De momento volverás a intentar atrapar El Redentor, aunque estarás casi sin apoyo, necesito hombres para otras tareas importantes.

"Pero ese hombre podría matar a veinte víctimas al mes, me parece prioritario."

"En otra situación si, pero Ciudad República está debilitada, intentaré darte hombres cuando esto termine.2

En ese momento un policía se acerca por la puerta.

"Señor, hemos interrogado a los prisioneros y hablado con los guardias cuentan que un hombre disfrazado de guardia atacó uno a uno a todos los que vigilaban el bloque de gente sin maestría elemental y liberó a todos los que se encontraban allí y en los bloques circundantes, aunque solo se llevó a uno.

"¿A quién?"

El policía suspiró antes de responder.

"A Hiroshi Sato."

Mako leyó la expresión de Saikhan, ahora si que tenían problemas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Un proyecto clasificado.

Acababa de salir el sol, era un día después del motín y del último asesinato del Redentor, Mako se encontraba ante el edificio de apartamentos que, si la llamada anónima que la central había recibido era cierta, el Redentor había entrado hace menos de cinco minutos, se supone que Mako recibiría refuerzos en cuestión de minutos, también se suponía que debía descansar tras el golpe en la cabeza que había recibido en la prisión, pero este caso le estaba afectando demasiado como para descansar, además Mako tuvo suerte de estar cerca y no quería arriesgarse a que se escapara, o peor, a que hubiera otra víctima, por lo que, inconscientemente se adentró en el edificio de apartamentos.

Solo había una vivienda por piso, por lo que fue piso a piso, buscando donde había entrado, en el primero Mako apoyó la oreja a la puerta y oyó gente charlando, subió al piso siguiente, el segundo estaba en venta, puede que en realidad fuera su refugio pero iba a dejarlo para el final, subió al tercero, oía golpes al otro lado, además la cerradura estaba húmeda.

"La ha forzado" pensó Mako. Así que, Mako, pensando en pillarle por sorpresa utilizó un truco que aprendió en las calles, hizo una llama con una mano y con la otra la dirigió por la cerradura, si se mantenía la llama en cierto punto, debilitaría la cerradura lo bastante para abrirla de una patada.

Mako empezó a calentar la cerradura, contó los trece segundos que necesitaba para debilitar la pieza, una vez hecho, respiró hondo y lanzó una patada, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

"¡Policía, no se mueva!" Gritó Mako con todas sus fuerzas cuando vio a alguien al otro lado.

El Redentor llevaba una chaqueta con la capucha levantada, además levaba puesto unas gafas de motorista por lo que sumado a la mala iluminación del piso era imposible distinguirle los rasgos.

"Estate quieto, quedas detenido por asesinato mas allanamiento de morada."

"No necesitas pruebas para demostrar que realmente allané esta casa." Dijo el hombre, al que la situación le parecía hasta graciosa..

"Ya las encontraré, ahora estate quieto."

Mako se acercó lentamente al asesino, oyó un burbujeo, pero no descubrió que era hasta que vio al hombre expulsar agua por la boca.

"¡No!" intentó gritar Mako pero cuando intentó bloquear el ataque, el asesino dirigió todo el agua que llevaba en su estomago hacia Mako como un proyectil, lanzándole directamente contra una pared.

El hombre corrió inmediatamente hacia la puerta para intentar huir, Mako tardó un par de segundos en recomponerse, y le persiguió escaleras abajo.

Mako salio a la calle, saliendo tras el Redentor, le vio entrar en un callejón, por lo que fue tras el, Mako se acercó al callejón y se puso en posición de combate, sabiendo que el Redentor lo emboscaría.

No se equivocaba. Nada mas entrar, el Redentor agazapado en una esquina, le intentó golpear con un puñetazo al estómago, Mako lo bloqueó y le golpeo en la cara como contraataque, el Redentor encajó bien el golpe por lo que inmediatamente después le golpeó en el pecho y finalmente en la cabeza.

Cuando Mako recibió ese último golpe sintió que todo a su alrededor se disolvía en la nada, la herida que había recibido se resentía, en ese momento Mako estaba indefenso en el suelo y El Redentor, un asesino en serie, lo tenía a su merced, aunque pudo ver como el hombre vacilaba en rematarle, aunque tomó rápido la decisión cuando oyó el sonido de las sirenas lo que hizo que el hombre saliera corriendo.

Mako herido en la cabeza y en la espalda, pensaba que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero se puso en pie a duras penas, y avanzó hacia el sonido de las sirenas, logró salir del callejón, allí vio tres coches de policía, intentó acercarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron, cayendo al suelo, esta vez desvanecido por completo, se despertó en un coche de policía, tumbado en la parte trasera, un médico le estaba tratando usando su maestría con el agua.

Al ver que se despertaba, el médico llamó a un policía que subió inmediatamente al piso donde estaba el atacante a avisar a Lin, tras lo cual ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a Mako.

"Menos mal que estás bien." dijo Lin, aunque en su cara se perfilaba una sonrisa."Solo a ti se te ocurre ir contra ese animal solo. Debiste habernos esperado."

"Lo siento, jefa, no quería mas víctimas." Se tocó la cabeza, la herida le palpitaba, incluso por encima de la venda, aunque ahora por lo menos podía pensar con claridad y ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza.

"No las va ha haber, al menos por su mano, porque juro que hoy mataré a alguien." Mako se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Lin suspiró.

"No te he llevado al hospital porque los del Loto Blanco querían hablar contigo, o mas bien interrogarte sobre el asesino, pero me temo que ese redentor o como quiera que se llame no es un simple asesino en serie. Ahora vas a subir conmigo y quiero que veas la foto enmarcada al lado de la estantería.

Lin sacó con cuidado a Mako y le llevó escaleras arriba con ayuda del otro policía. Allí se encontró a Saikhan gritando a un hombre vestido como miembro del Loto Blanco.

"¡Esa información habría salvado vidas!" gritaba Saikhan.

"Lo sabemos pero ese proyecto fue hace 15 años y ningún miembro volvió a trabajar con otro después, además el proyecto era clasificado."

Mako se acercó a la estantería de la que Lin había hablado, a su lado había una foto bastante grande que a pesar de estar en blanco y negro pudo reconocer a cada una de las víctimas, es mas, excepto dos personas allí situadas todas las demás habían sido víctimas del Redentor, aunque algunos habían sufrido más los años, Mako había visto demasiadas veces el informe policial con sus fotos para no reconocerles.

"¿Dónde se encuentran las otras dos personas de esta foto?" Pregunto Mako.

El miembro del Loto Blanco sabiendo que no merecía la pena ocultarlo más se puso a hablar.

"El jefe de un proyecto de alta importancia, el prestigioso Dr. Sun Feng, murió hace cinco años de un infarto, esta era su casa pero ahora su hijo vive aquí."

"¿Dónde está él?" Preguntó Lin.

"Trabajando, es científico como su padre y no puede permitirse salir del trabajo por lo que estará aquí en una hora."

"El Redentor debería haber sabido que el doctor llevaba muerto media década ¿Qué buscaba?" preguntó Mako, sabía que había demasiadas preguntas pero necesitaba respuestas a las que pudiera.

"Información, el tipo ha dejado la casa patas arriba y la caja fuerte está forzada, el dinero está intacto pero los documentos están todos revueltos, pero viendo que lo encontraste todavía dentro, no creo que haya encontrado lo que buscaba."

"Escuchad." Dijo el miembro del Loto. "Ahora mi organización dirigirá este caso, todas las pruebas se trasladarán a nuestros cuarteles inmediatamente."

Saikhan intentó protestar pero Lin logró que no dijera nada que les metiera en mas problemas, Lin sabiendo que no hacían nada allí mandó a sus hombres que se retiraran.

Solo quedaban Mako y Lin por irse pero entonces Mako se dio la vuelta y le hizo una última pregunta al hombre.

"¿Cómo se llama la otra persona que no ha muerto, ese joven que tiene a su lado?"

"Sabemos que era el ayudante de laboratorio de Feng, pero no sabemos nada de el, ni siquiera un nombre, solo tenemos la foto.¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

Mako se acercó a la foto, y miró a los ojos del joven, tendría unos veintitantos, pelo muy corto y unos ojos claros.

"Por que me es familiar." Dijo antes de irse.

Una vez fuera empezó se sentó en el mismo coche que Beifong y se marcharon directos a la estación de policía.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"En este caso, nada" respondió Lin. "En una semana vendrá el Ex Lord del Fuego Zuko ha un debate mas entrevista en un programa con Hiroshi Sato, mañana te daré los detalles, quiero que ayudes con la seguridad, vendrán periodistas de todo el reino de la tierra, además tranquilizará esta ciudad, y a mi cada vez que veo estas cepas de espinos me pongo de los nervios."

"Entendido jefa." Llegaron a la estación de policía. Mako volvió a suspirar esta semana iba a ser muy dura.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Seguridad.

Era una jaula no demasiado fría, la cama era cómoda, y el silencio permitía evadirse para evitar que el pasar de las horas fuera demasiado insufrible.

Hiroshi Sato llevaba encerrado allí dos días, le habían metido en la jaula y excepto una persona que no decía una palabra que venía a darle la comida, nadie entraba ni le habían dicho porque le había sacado de una celda para meterle en otra.

Oyó los golpes de la fuera, como no había ventanas, solo unas bombillas, por lo que sin luz solar, él no sabía que hora era, pero suponía que era la hora de comer.

"Buenos días señor Sato, espero que esté disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad."

Dos hombres se le acercaron, uno de ellos era el que estuvo dándole la comida estos dos últimos días llevaba su plato en la mano, pudo reconocer también al otro como el que se vistió de guardia y montó un motín solo para sacarle de allí, este llevaba una cartera.

"Que quiere, si ha venido hasta aquí es que me va a pedir que haga algo ¿Verdad?"

"Directo al grano, ya veo. Digamos que sus habilidades serán necesarias de nuevo." El que era claramente el jefe parecía divertirse con la situación, el otro sin embargo parecía aburrido.

Ahora que estaban ambos juntos enfrente suya pudo fijarse en un detalle extraño, aunque ninguno de los dos llegaba a los 25, ambos tenían el pelo completamente cano, como el de un anciano.

"Explícate."

El hombre abrió su cartera y sacó una carpeta que pasó entre las rejas de la jaula.

"Mire y maravíllese ante lo que tiene delante, son solo diseños pero deberían ser funcionales.

Hiroshi se quedó callado pasando página por página viendo los intrincados diseños que tenía delante.

"Supongo que querrás que te ayude a mejorar estos diseños, y además a fabricarlos."

"En efecto, señor Sato." Le respondió el hombre. "Me alegra que nos entendamos."

"Jamás." Respondió al instante. "Estas cosas se acabaron para mi."

Parecían que durante un segundo ambos secuestradores iban a perder la compostura, pero inmediatamente después volvieron a la tranquilidad de antes.

"Ahora me toca ser directo, tienes dos opciones: Nos ayudas y obtiene una recompensa que no lamentará o no lo hace y encerramos en la jaula de al lado a su hija hasta que decida ayudarnos, y que conste que no tenemos comida para ella."

Ahora era Hiroshi Sato el que estaba perdiendo la compostura.

"Mi hija me ha deshonrado, ella no os vale como rehén."

El hombre se río.

"Dígame, ¿Sabe quién es Qu Xin?"

Hiroshi Sato negó con la cabeza.

"Era un matón de las calles, un simple ejecutor de bandas, a cambio de que se le entregaran las pruebas de su implicación en varios casos, el puso a varios mandamases en bandeja a la policía, ahora tiene mujer y una hija, si nos ayudas no solo te liberaremos, sino que además te daré los medios para que lo puedas matar."

"¿Por qué me puede interesar muerto ese hombre?" Sato creía saber la respuesta pero necesitaba la temida conformación.

"No se, si mataran a mi esposa y arruinaran mi vida mientras que mi asesino tiene una familia feliz ajena a sus crímenes también le querría muerto."

"¿Ese hombre mató a mi esposa?" Estaba completamente en blanco.

"Si, si que lo hizo, aunque técnicamente fueron los Agni Kais, el lanzó la bolade fuego, así que. ¿Piensa ayudarnos?"

Tras sopesar la situación, Sato se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que perder a estas alturas.

"Lo haré."

"Perfecto ahora comerás y nos pondremos inmediatamente a trabajar, el Lord del Fuego viene en 6 días y hay que tenerlo todo preparado para entonces."

Sato agachó la cabeza, sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar.

Mientras tanto en la torre de la Radio República.

"¿Tiene que haber un mejor lugar?" Decía Mako, que estaba a punto de perder del todo los nervios.

"Pues no lo hay, si queremos que entren todos los periodistas que van a llegar de todo el este del país, necesitaremos esta sala." respondió uno de los guardias de la seguridad de la estación de radio.

"Este lugar es una pesadilla para la seguridad, hay siete entradas, SIETE, solo en el nivel del suelo, sin contar las ventanas de la planta baja y las del primer piso, además mas de veinte personas entran y salen cada hora del edificio, lo que contando a lo grande que este este maldito sitio, alguien podría esconderse sin problemas hasta la hora del programa, y no nos olvidemos del último y crucial tema, hay una cepa de medio metro de diámetro que atraviesa la pared y sale por el techo hasta tres plantas mas arriba con un claro peligro de derrumbamiento. NO podemos poner la entrevista aquí, la Familia Real ha tenido problemas últimamente con ciertos nobles y esto es una oportunidad demasiado apetitosa para ellos, estoy seguro que podemos buscar un edificio mejor para trasladar el equipo y resolver este asunto, *sigh*, menudo problema." El encargado atónito ante el discurso del policía, solo pensaba en alejarse de el antes de que estallase del todo.

"Iré a llamar a los encargados de la organización del lado de la Nación del Fuego para informarles del problema, ahora vuelvo."

Mako cogió aire tras desahogarse, el trabajo le estaba afectando demasiado por lo ocurrido los últimos días, unos secuestradores que montan un motín para sacar una sola persona de la cárcel, un asesino en serie que mataba científicos encargados de un proyecto acabado hace años y ahora con un dolor insoportable de cabeza, tenía que encargarse de la seguridad se un sitio totalmente vulnerable, además seguía dándole a la cabeza a un tema del que debería olvidarse, el ayudante de laboratorio, la última víctima de la lista, ¿Quién era?, ¿Dónde estaba? y lo que más le preocupaba ¿Por qué su cara le resultaba tan familiar? La foto fue echa hace 15 años, el era un crío por aquel entonces, y el ayudante habrá envejecido con el paso del tiempo.

El guardia se acercó. Parecía aún mas nervioso, si cabe.

"Acabo de hablar con ellos, dicen que traerán mas guardias, si es necesario, pero quieren usar este lugar, no se fían de un cambio."

Mako miró al palco y dejó sacar una leve sonrisa. "Espero que entren todos, quizá podríamos darles cámaras para que hagan las fotos junto a los reporteros." Se dijo para si mismo.

"Necesito ayuda aquí con unas soldaduras. ¿Me echa alguien una mano?" Oyó Mako a sus espaldas.

"Ya voy yo" Dijo Mako. Este ya se había tranquilizado, tenían 6 días para preparar la protección, su trabajo era hacerlo lo mejor posible, ahora que traían a mas guardias reales, si alguien podía llegar a ser peligroso con esa seguridad, entonces no habría estado en su mano haberlos protegido de ese hipotético peligro.

"Necesito que suelda estas junturas de aquí" Dijo el técnico.

"Entendido." "Solo seis días."


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: La hija del Señor del Fuego.

Dos días antes de la entrevista.

Zuko se encontraba en su despacho, escribiendo las diferentes órdenes que debían recibir los guardas que se quedaban, y el personal que se encargaba de su habitación, iba a estar una sola semana fuera pero toda precaución era poca. Oyó entonces tres golpes en la puerta.

"¿Señor?" Reconoció la voz de su mayordomo personal.

"Entra" El hombre, que llevaba décadas al servicio de Zuko, un hombre ya entrado en años, pasó.

"Señor, su hija me ha pedido que le disuada de asistir a Ciudad República y, tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo, esa ciudad se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, desde.. bueno, ya sabe."

Zuko paró de escribir, cerró los ojos y se apretó las sienes.

"La criminalidad..." dijo Zuko, intentando sopesar sus palabras.

"La criminalidad... está a un nivel que jamás se había visto, decenas de edificios se han derrumbado y cientos están parcialmente dañados o inhabitables, el agua está contaminada, además con el ejercito echo añicos y el Avatar expulsado, la cosa solo puede ir a peor. Con la ayuda que vamos a enviar quizás se pueda sacar la ciudad adelante."

"La ayuda se puede enviar perfectamente si su presencia, es un riesgo innecesario."

"El pueblo de Ciudad República necesita saber que les apoyamos, para ayudarlos tienen que ayudarse, y saber que pueden conseguirlo, esta entrevista les dará alguien en quien depositar sus esperanzas."

El mayordomo suspiró.

"Debería usted hablar con su hija antes de marchar, está ya muy nerviosa."

Zuko miró a la carta con las instrucciones que estaba escribiendo, y viendo que ya debía haber escrito todas las instrucciones necesarias, dobló en dos el papel y se lo pasó al mayordomo.

"Envía estás instrucciones al personal para que las cumplan, ah, y de paso, revisa el equipaje, salimos en menos de una hora, no me iría sin ti."

El hombre iba a irse pero antes decidió parar para hacerle una última pregunta.

"Señor Zuko, ¿Por qué prefiere ir en barco en vez de usar el dragón." Zuko sonrió.

"Voy a traer bastante guardias y a mi le gustaría que esté con ellos todo el rato y así de paso podré ir relajado, pensando en las entrevista y como responder bien a las preguntas, aunque pensándolo bien, pediré que lleven al dragón a cubierta, mejor que una vez que la ayuda esté totalmente entregada, pueda volver cuanto antes.

El mayordomo, sonrió también al oír la respuesta y se marchó por la puerta.

Zuko salio poco después y fue directamente al jardín, en este momento no había ninguna reunión, por lo que el daba por hecho que su hija estaría en uno de sus largos paseos con los que intentaba relajarse. No se equivocó.

"Hola, padre." Dijo la Nueva Señor del Fuego.

"Hija, se lo que piensas, pero tengo que hacerlo, me necesitan."

"Y nosotros te necesitamos aquí, Padre, he visto fotografía de como ha quedado la ciudad, y la cosa solo irá a peor, si te pierdo no se... no se si seré capaz de hacerlo sabiendo que no estarás conmigo.

"Hija, si pensara que no estabas capacitada para el puesto no lo habría dejado, se que serás una gran líder, y ahora ese pueblo es a mi a quien me necesita, como me necesitó hace setenta años."

"Con mi radio soy perfectamente capaz de oír la entrevista, si dices alguna estupidez me enteraré."

Zuko sonrió.

"Te enviaré saludos."

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, Zuko a veces trataba a su hija como si fuera una niña aunque tuviera ya, 58 años, sabía que era una mujer capaz, igual que su nieto, pero aún así seguía siendo su padre y su deber era protegerla.

"Bueno tengo que irme, nuestro barco está esperando."

"Yo debería irme también, tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes, como Lord del Fuego"

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y este se marchó a la entrada del palacio, donde un coche le estaba esperando.

Su mayordomo le abrió la puerta del coche al Lord y luego se acomodó al lado del conductor que puso el coche en marcha.

Se dirigieron al puerto donde su barco estaba esperando, era un barco enorme, de 30 metros de eslora, donde había almacenados toneladas de comida, agua y material de construcción; en cubierta el dragón descansaba, y los marineros preparaban todo para la salida inmediata.

El conductor, el cual estaba intentando encontrar el lugar donde aparcar el vehículo en el puerto dejó de mirar al frente durante un segundo por lo que no vio que había alguien delante hasta que oyó un grito.

"¡Cuidado!" Dijo el mayordomo, pero era ya tarde, el coche aunque fuera lento golpeó al desgraciado lo bastante fuerte como para tirarle al suelo.

Los tres hombres fueron a auxiliarle.

"Disculpe anciano." Dijo Zuko. "Le llevaremos inmediatamente a que le auxilien."

"No, no pasa nada." Dijo en una voz extrañamente jovial.

El hombre se levantó por su cuenta y al ver su cara Zuko se dio cuenta que el "anciano" era en realidad un joven.

"Perdona" Dijo Zuko. "Creí al ver su pelo grisáceo..."

"...Que yo era un anciano" Dijo el joven sonriendo. "No se preocupen, suele pasarme."

"Aún así." Contesto Zuko, insisto en llevarle a un centro médico. El golpe ha sido muy fuerte."

"No, no hace falta, no me gustaría molestar al Señor del Fuego." El joven empezó a irse. Tenía prisa

"No es ninguna molestia, mi conductor le llevará enseguida."

"Lo siento tengo mucha prisa, pero le agradezco el detalle." El joven dobló la esquina tras un almacén del puerto, perdiéndolo de vista.

"Han pasado años de su abdicación, y la gente sigue llamándole Señor del Fuego, señor" Le dijo el mayordomo, una vez el joven se había ido.

"Las costumbres nunca se pierden, eso me hace temer por mi hija, espero que logre mantenerse una vez yo no esté."

"Estaré para cuidarla, Señor." Le contestó el mayordomo que pudo contemplar un leve atisbo de tristeza en los ojos del anciano.

"¿Y quién vigilará mi tumba, entonces?" Ambos hombres empezaron a reírse. "Mejor que vayamos, un barco y un pueblo nos esperan."

El joven pasó delante del centro médico, empezó a meditar sobre su mala suerte, si hubiera estado mas atento no habría sido atropellado, menos mal que no era grave, no podía permitirse entrar ahí dentro, y que dentro de unos meses le reconocieran como el tipo raro de pelo grisáceo que fue arrollado por el Señor del Fuego, por suerte no había sido grave, pensó para si mismo.

El joven continuó andando, había memorizado las instrucciones, una vez en el centro de la ciudad, buscar una vieja casa de baños, el joven la encontró, dicha casa estaba cerrada y abandonada desde hacía años, pero según le contaron, el actual dueño no quería venderla, y no tenía dinero para restaurarla.

"Si el supiera lo que hay dentro." Pensó el joven para si mismo.

Esperó a que la calle estuviera vacía y entró por una ventana abierta.

Nada mas entrar, el joven tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caerse del mareo repentino debido al mal olor. Había una gran humedad en el ambiente, lo cual cargaba muchísimo el aire. Se puso la ropa sobre la nariz y avanzó directamente a la que era la oficina del gerente.

La puerta originalmente tenía un cerrojo, pero este había sido roto, hace poco por su compañero, el cual había dejado los preparativos para que la operación de hoy fuera posible.

Entro en la oficina del gerente y buscó entre los cajones del viejo escritorio que había dentro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una caja , y dentro, una antorcha y tres enormes llaves de hierro con pinta de ser realmente antiguas, luego se acercó a la estantería que había al fondo del despacho y la empujó a un lado, descubriendo un hueco cuadrado de dos palmos lado y profundidad, cogió la antorcha y la prendió con su propio encendedor y metió la antorcha prendida en el hueco, esperó un par de segundos hasta que oyó un chasqueo, luego apoyó su mano libre contra la pared y empujó, la pared cedió revelando un largo y oscuro pasadizo, el joven cogió la caja y entró.

Estuvo andando durante unos 5 minutos hasta que llegó al final del pasadizo, que parecía no tener salida aparente, en el suelo se encontró otra caja dejada para ayudarle, solo que esta era mucho más grande, la abrió y encontró unas vestiduras dentro, las cuales eran las utilizadas por los sirvientes de palacio, el joven se cambió rápidamente, luego cogió una de las llaves de hierro, y mientras que con una mano soportaba la pared con la otra metía la llave en un agujero en el techo, giro la llave y oyó otro chasqueo, el bloque de piedra del techo donde se encontraba la cerradura se separó del resto, así que ahora, con ambas manos libres lo bajó con cuidado y lo dejó en el suelo, luego movió la baldosa que había quedado al descubierto y subió, se acababa de infiltrar en el palacio real.

Se encontraba en una sala de la limpieza, rodeado de utensilios, salió de la habitación, dos guardias estaban charlando y pasaron a tres metros suyo, ni siquiera le miraron.

Le dijeron que su objetivo estaría casi con toda probabilidad en el jardín, intentó orientarse pensando en los mapas que tuvo que memorizarse, y marchó en la dirección que creía que era el jardín, al ver el sol vio que no se equivocaba y pudo respirar aliviado, registró el lugar con la mirada y encontró a quien buscaba sentada, leyendo al lado de la fuente, la hija de quien le había atropellado hace menos de una hora, al recordarlo sintió un dolor agudo en la pierna, donde había contactado con el coche, por suerte para el, su movilidad no había sido restringida, así que el plan podría haber seguido adelante.

Se acercó con naturalidad a la dirigente de la nación del Fuego.

"Señor del Fuego." Dijo con el mayor tono de preocupación que pudo fingir. "Tenemos un problema."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Respondió la mujer, que parecía haber mordido el anzuelo.

"Sígame, por favor, es mejor que lo vea por usted misma, he descubierto algo peligroso."

El joven se dirigió a la habitación por donde había entrado, por suerte para el no había nadie en el pasillo, ambos entraron y el le señaló el agujero.

"Descubrí esto mientras limpiaba." Dijo él. "¿Qué cree que podrá ser?"

La mujer se dirigió hacia el agujero con curiosidad, dándole la vuelta, él aprovechó la oportunidad y usando la llave de hierro, la golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que se desplomará inconsciente. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, cogió a la mujer y la metió con cuidado en el agujero, dejando que cayera los dos metros que había de caída, luego cogió la losa, se metió dentro y cerró por dentro.

Una vez en el túnel se cambió de ropa, metió la ropa de sirviente en la caja, le prendió fuego y la llevó en brazos hasta el final del pasadizo, utilizando la otra llave, abrió la puerta y acabó de nuevo en el despacho del gerente, dejó todo como estaba antes de que llegara, y salió afuera, aunque esta vez abrió la puerta principal, delante del edificio un coche les esperaba.

"¿Han dado la alarma?" Pregunto el joven.

"No todavía, has tenido suerte, yo de ti dejaba a esa mujer aquí y largarnos antes de que nos ejecuten a los dos." Respondió el conductor.

El secuestrador le hizo caso omiso y la metió rápidamente en la parte trasera del coche. El hombre aceleró inmediatamente cuando el joven se metió en el asiento del acompañante.

"Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué podéis ganar secuestrando a esa mujer y haciendo todo lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora? No me entra en la cabeza.

"Escúchame, Shin. Entre las condiciones por todo el dinero que os dimos estaba nada de preguntas ¿Entendido? ¿Está el barco preparado? Hay que irse antes de que bloqueen el puerto"  
Shin asintió, el joven podía respirar aliviado, su parte del trabajo había sido realizada con éxito.

"Solo dos días para la entrevista." Pensó para el mismo mientras el coche descendía dirección al puerto, mientras en el palacio, un guardia preguntaba a la gente si había visto a la Señor del Fuego.

* * *

Recordad dar vuestras opiniones y recomendaciones sobre el fic. Que aún le queda un largo camino por delante.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Se hacen llamar Los Remanentes.

Seis horas antes de la entrevista.

"¿Cuánto vais a tardar?" Saikhan estaba perdiendo los nervios, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que preocuparse como para estar perdiendo el tiempo en esa pequeña carretera al lado de la playa. "Estáis obstruyendo el tráfico."

El camionero con el que estaba hablando miró lentamente a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha.

"¿Qué tráfico? Por aquí solo pasan parejitas y gente que solo busca perder el tiempo. Llevamos dos horas aquí atascados y ningún coche ha pasado, y eso que estamos a hora punta."

Saikhan estaba hablando con el camionero mas adelantado, detrás suya, 15 camiones iguales seguían parados, y sus ocupantes habían salido para charlar o beber té.

"¿En serio, que ha pasado para que 16 camiones hayan pinchado por las cuatro ruedas?" Dos policías, ambos maestros de tierra, estaban detrás de Saikhan, preparados para mover los camiones cuando les dieran el aviso.

"Unos gamberros,¡Qué se yo! No han robado nada y tampoco había nada interesante aquí dentro."

"¿Qué hay en los camiones?" Saikhan revisaría el contenido y si no era frágil, moverían los camiones con sus maestrías.

"Mírelo usted mismo." El camionero se puso a andar hasta el final de la cola, chasqueó los dedos y el conductor del último camión le lanzó sus llaves, las cuales las cogió en el aire, se dirigió a la parte trasera del camión, lo abrió y le mostró decenas de cajas almacenadas, todas con el mensaje de frágil estampado en ellas, el camionero se subió al camión cogió una caja de la fila superior, y la abrió con una pequeña navaja que llevaba encima, dentro había unos treinta vasos apilados y colocados cuidadosamente entre cartones.

"Imposible de mover sin romperse al menos algunos." Pensó Saikhan.

"¿Cuándo traerán las ruedas?" El camionero tenía razón, era una zona muy poco transitada, ya pues solo se utiliza muy de mañana, cuando los barcos entran y salen, y quedarse ahí era perder el tiempo.

El camionero se encogió de hombros. "Diez horas, quizás doce, son muchas ruedas, y esto que llevamos metido es pare almacenar, no para transportar, por lo que nuestros jefes no van a tener prisa, además con lo del discurso, la seguridad, el tráfico, ya sabe, esto va ser lento, muy lento."

Saikhan pensó la hora que era, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con esto.

"Volveré en doce horas, si esto no está arreglado para entonces, empezaré a poner sanciones ¿Entendido?"

El camionero asintió con la cabeza, entonces, Saikhan y los dos policías se subieron a los coches policiales y se fueron.

"Por qué montar todo esto de las pinchadas, no sería mas fácil colocar los camiones donde dijeron, y ya?" Preguntó otro de los camioneros al que Saikhan estuvo interrogando.

El camionero, el cual demostraba claramente que era el jefe entre ellos, sacó de su peto un mapa del puerto con 8 posiciones marcadas en el.

"Hay que estar doce horas aquí." Dijo el camionero jefe. "Si por cualquiera razón ellos aparecieran antes de tiempo tendríamos que estar preparados."

El hombre se subió a lo alto del camión, donde había dejado sus prismáticos, y continuó su tarea, mirar el horizonte, no le extrañaba que hubieran seleccionado este punto, la vista era perfecta.

"Solo quedan doce horas para el auténtico discurso, la ciudad verá algo que jamás haya sido visto." Siguió mirando adelante, buscando en el mar a que vendrían a por ellos.

Una hora antes de entrevista.

Hiroshi Sato se encontraba en su celda, acababa de despertarse, si su intuición obtenida debido a la puntualidad del horario de las comidas no le fallaba, sabía que era la hora de la comida, posiblemente sería arroz y un vaso de té, había oído por encima que al tipo inexpresivo se había ido de la ciudad, por lo que supuso que el _médico_ sería el que le daría de comer hoy de nuevo.

El aburrimiento le llevó a ponerle nombres a cada uno de las cuatro personas que le habían encerrado allí, además de imaginarse quienes eran y a que se habrían dedicado, era cosa de su trabajo anterior determinar detalles de alguien por sus manerismos o detalles como la elección de las palabras, eso era siempre un paso adelante a la hora de negociar.

Primero estaba el líder, siempre con esa chaqueta vieja a los hombros, y una espada en el cinto, su pelo mas que gris, era prácticamente blanco, con unos tonos ligeramente grisáceos, y le llegaba al cuello, poseía un porte altivo, y era una persona que cuando hablaba sabías que había que tomarla en serio. Su historia era la más fácil de entrever, el tipo era claramente un militar, su chaqueta debía de ser del ejercito de las Fuerzas Unidas por su tono rojizo y la bandera en su manga, pero estaba increíblemente desgastada, por lo que era imposible discernir más detalles y aunque podía ver su rango, al no estar familiarizado con los símbolos militares, no sabría decir si tenía un cargo alto o bajo.

Luego estaban el médico, este era un tipo nervioso, con una constitución mucho más delgada que los demás, su pelo si que era totalmente grisáceo, aunque lo llevaba casi cortado del todo, solía llevar una camisa blanca y su equipamiento médico en una bolsa al hombro, por su manera de tratarle a el y a todos los que estuvieron trabajando sin descanso durante su entierro, pudo deducir que era médico militar no civil, además estaba siempre preparado para cualquier emergencia, aunque eso lo hiciera saltar al mínimo error.

Luego estaba el inexpresivo, era un tipo que siempre parecía aburrido, aunque sonriera todo el rato, era tan alto como el líder y algo mas que el médico, siempre estaba dispuesto a charlar, siempre que no fuera sobre su vida, claro, cuando le tocaba vigilarle hablaban de coches, deportes, la ciudad, el tiempo, también armas, el joven era bueno con ellas, y siempre se las daban a la hora de probarlas, llevaba una de ellas en el pecho todo el rato, en un soporte diseñado especialmente, para ellas.

Tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos cuando oyó pasos acercándose. La puerta se abrió y dos de sus secuestradores se acercaron, eran el médico, acompañado de la mujer.

Si, esa mujer que nunca hablaba con él, pero aparecía siempre de fondo, dando órdenes o planeando operaciones con el líder, era la mas joven del grupo, tendría apenas veinte años y llevaba suelto el pelo, y parecía estar siempre enfadada.

El médico se acercó, y sin mediar palabra, metió la comida por el hueco debajo de los barrotes, e Hiroshi Sato empezó a comer en silencio.

"Disfruta de esta comida." Dijo la mujer. "Es la última que vas a comer aquí."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hiroshi Sato.

"Que te vas." Respondió el médico. "Esta noche te sacaremos de aquí, ya nos has ayudado bastante, y además esa celda va a tener un nuevo ocupante. Ahora come."

"¿Cuánto queda para esa maldita entrevista?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Menos de una hora, ya me he encargado de la hija de momento. Está todo preparado, hoy, este país, será nuestro."

"Zuzú no lo verá venir" La mujer se puso a reír de forma histérica.

Hiroshi no pudo más que preocuparse, si el plan les salía bien, Ciudad República, y por ende el país estará en su poder en menos de 24 horas.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Debería haber salido bien.

Era la hora de la entrevista, Zuko se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sillón con Hiroshi Sato al lado, en otro igual, delante tenían una mesa con sendos vasos de agua, estaban dándoles los retoques finales de maquillaje para que no hubiera problemas con las múltiples fotografías que iban a sacarles.

Lin y Mako estaban en un lado, repasando los horarios y las diferentes partes de la entrevista, habría además que vigilar lo que dirían los representantes de los diferentes periódicos, no se quería que los reporteros hicieran preguntas incómodas que luego desmoralizara aún mas a la población.

"Buenas noches habitantes de la República unida de naciones, os habla Shiro Shinobi, y hoy traigo al Antiguo Señor del Fuego Zuko, el cual va tiene unas que decirnos, ¿Señor?"

Zuko se aclaró la garganta.

"Estamos viviendo momentos complicados, se lo que estáis sufriendo y comprendo vuestro dolor, vuestra desesperación, antes de nada, me gustaría deciros que contáis con el apoyo de mi nación, y que no vamos a dejar que os hundáis, casas derrumbadas..."

El "inexpresivo" apagó la radio, ya había oído suficiente, sus órdenes eran esperar a que Zuko empezara a hablar para ponerse en marcha, llevaba 12 horas escondido en una sala de seguridad que habían clausurado por que la habían atravesado unas cepas y había peligro de derrumbamiento, ahora si quería que la operación fuera un éxito tendría que realizar los pasos adecuados en el momento adecuado.

Se aseguró que su disfraz de ayudante de mantenimiento estaba bien puesto, sin nada que diera el pego, se ocultó el pelo blanquecino de manera que no se viera bien debajo de la gorra, respiró hondo y salió al pasillo.

En el pasillo había tres guardias reales, habían colocado unos pocos en cada piso, por lo que era imposible no cruzarse con uno, el infiltrado se acercó a ellos con naturalidad, con la mano izquierda se ajustó la gorra para que no le vieran los ojos y se llevó la derecha al bolsillo donde guardaba su porra extensible que se llevó de la prisión (era muy pronto para usar sus nuevas armas), los guardias se habían percatado de su presencia y le estaban mirando, preparándose para cortarle el paso, el joven se acercó a paso seguro hasta estar a un metro del primer guardia.

El guardia le agarró del brazo izquierdo.

"Lo siento, esta zona está restringida, dame tu identificación."

El intruso reaccionó al instante, agitó el brazo derecho para desenfundar su arma y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al guardia en la cara, haciendo que este acabara contra la pared.

Los otros dos reaccionaron inmediatamente, aunque el primero cometió el error de intentar reducir al intruso con fuerza física, el hombre le intentó pegar un puñetazo, el cual el joven esquivó grácilmente, y contraatacó con varios golpes precisos al cuerpo y cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, igual que el primero.

Sólo quedaba uno el cual estaba dispuesto a usar el fuego para detenerle, el joven volvió a respirar hondo, observó al guardia y tras deducir lo que haría corrió hacia él, el guardia le lanzó una bola de fuego, la cual el intruso esquivó saltando a un lado, y siguió corriendo hacia el guardia, estaban a medio metro de distancia, el guardia le intentó lanzar otra a bocajarro pero vio como el joven le empujaba la mano a un lado desviando la bola, luego la cogió y le pegó una patada precisa en el cuello, dejándole fuera de fuego.

"En el ejército os habrían puesto al cargo de limpiar letrinas." Dijo el joven a los guardias, los cuales, obviamente no podían escuchar

Con los tres inconscientes el joven se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia arriba, una vez identificada la pared de la habitación donde estaba desarrollándose la entrevista, empezó a subir por la fachada con cuidado, subiendo por los resquicios, hasta llegar a donde buscaba, colocó con cuidado el explosivo y bajó por donde había subido.

Mientras tanto, el discurso de Zuko había terminado y los fotógrafos habían empezado con las fotos mientras que el resto de periodistas aplaudía.

"Gracias por su discurso." Dijo Shiro." "Es la hora de las preguntas." Todos los reporteros empezaron a levantar las manos.

Mako empezaba a cansarse de estar de pie, además tenía que estar atento parar a todo el que hiciera una pregunta incomoda, por suerte todas eran tipo: ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá en la ciudad?; ¿Qué suministros ha traído?; ¿Se habilitaran los edificios para que vuelvan a ser habitables?.

Las preguntas iban y venían y Shiro no daba abasto para que el máximo posible de periodistas tuviera respuestas.

Tras dos docenas de preguntas, se decidió que esa parte había terminado.

"Bien, bien por favor esperemos un par de minutos." Los reporteros se sentaron con calma mientras se organizaba la siguiente parte, entonces una pregunta vino de la nada.

"¿Cómo está afrontando el secuestro de su hija a manos de un grupo misterioso, Señor Zuko?"

Todo el mundo en la sala miró atónito al joven de pelo grisáceo, que había aparecido por la puerta lateral.

Zuko estaba en blanco, había logrado que la noticia de la desaparición de su hija no saliera de palacio, y ahora alguien hace alusiones a un secuestro, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"¿Dónde está mi hija?" Preguntó Zuko furioso, mientras los fotógrafos no perdieron el tiempo en sacar instantáneas de la situación.

"Me siento ofendido, Señor Zuko, que me acuse de algo tan grave, debería usted saber que hoy va a presenciar de primera mano la salvación de esta ciudad.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

El joven pulsó un interruptor y la pared estalló en mil pedazos detrás de ellos dejando un hueco enorme, Zuko se levantó a duras penas para ver como un dirigible enorme dominaba el cielo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: Una venganza a una bala de distancia.

Todos en la sala miraban atónitos el enorme dirigible que estaba ante ellos, era tres veces más grande que uno policial y diez veces más imponente, a sus lados había una bandera enorme de tela donde una espada dorada con un rubí en el mango estaba dibujada. Aprovechando la distracción, el intruso abandonó la estancia tan rápido como había entrado, mientras, los periodistas se estaban amontonando para hacer fotos obstaculizando a la policía intentaba perseguir al sospechoso, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, este se había esfumado., aunque Mako salió tras el, en un intento de atraparlo.

Entonces del dirigible, empezó a sonar una voz fortísima.

"Ciudadanos de y ciudadanas de Ciudad República, estamos en una situación límite, nuestros hogares se derrumban, nuestros recursos naturales se nos están perdiendo cada vez más rápido debido a unos seres que jamás dijimos que eran bienvenidos, si, la situación es realmente desesperada, y además la persona que debería haber evitado esto, el Avatar, no solo no lo ha hecho si no que nos ha abandonado he insultado, por eso os pido a todos que os reunáis enfrente del antiguo edificio del ayuntamiento en media hora, os puedo asegurar que la esperanza no está todavía perdida."

La continuó hablando sobre los diferentes problemas de la ciudad, y como iba a acabar con ellos, y la ciudad pareció entrar en silencio, escuchando en unísono a la voz del dirigible, Mako había vuelto tras intentar atrapar infructuosamente al intruso.

"Ha conseguido huír, jefa Beifong, ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto al mensaje?" Preguntó Mako.

Lin parecía que iba a destruir una pared de lo furiosa que estaba.

"Hay que enviar a todos los efectivos que podamos para proteger al Presidente y al resto de funcionarios, no se que planearán estos locos pero no me gusta nada, además ese mensaje ha debido de oírse en toda la maldita ciudad, te aseguro que no irán pocos aunque sea por curiosidad pero primero es lo primero, saca al Señor del Fuego de aquí, yo intentaré proteger al Presidente, si la cosa se pone realmente mal, enviaremos al ejército. O lo que queda de él, vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder." Se dirigieron a Zuko, que se negaba a irse.

"Esos malnacidos tienen a mi hija." Dijo Zuko, no voy a permitir que anden a sus anchas."

"Créame que lo sabemos." Respondió Lin en el tono más calmado posible. "Pero no descartamos la posibilidad que esto pueda ser una trampa contra usted, nuestra prioridad es sacarlo de aquí, a su hija no le va a pasar nada, se lo aseguro."

Zuko que sabía que su intervención traería más problemas de los necesarios, decidió seguir las indicaciones de Mako, el cual lo escoltaría a su barco el cual saldría lo antes posible hacia su tierra natal.

Mientras, en dos lugares muy apartados, cuatro personas reaccionaban al mensaje, una de ellas era un desconocido, una persona que tan normal y ordinaria que la verías por la calle y no le verías nada extraño, aunque la temes, por miedo a que seas la próxima víctima a la que ahogue.

El Redentor volvía para dormir tras un día de dura búsqueda, él, al igual que todos los habitantes de la ciudad, oyó ambos discursos, pero cuando oyó el segundo, sintió un escalofrío terrible al sentir un atisbo de reconocimiento en la voz que lo emitía.

En otra zona muy diferente, un joven nervioso, estaba sentado en una silla, sabiendo que debía actuar cuando terminara el discurso, al lado la joven estaba mucho más tranquila, apoyada contra la pared, al otro lado de las rejas, Hiroshi Sato estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared, mientras que la dirigente del país del fuego estaba sedada en la cama por las pastillas que "el médico" le había proporcionado.

Una vez el discursó terminó la joven se acercó a la celda y la abrió.

"Ha llegado la hora Hiroshi, te vas de aquí."

Este sin decir una palabra salió de la celda, el joven lo agarró del brazo y le llevó a la salida, donde había un coche discreto esperando.

El joven le sentó en el asiento del copiloto y este se puso al volante, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha.

"No lo vais a conseguir." Dijo Hiroshi Sato. "Esta situación está por encima de vosotros."

El joven dejó emitir una leve carcajada.

"Has visto lo que tenemos preparado, deberías saber mejor que nadie que no solo sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos si no que nos hemos armado para ello."

El joven no perdía la vista de la carretera parecía saber adonde iba, e iba con calma.

"Además ten por seguro que me he enfrentado a cosas peores, una vez has visto lo que he visto yo, ya nada te tira para atrás."

Hiroshi se sentía confuso cada vez que uno de los tres jóvenes (De la mujer ya se había resignado que no le iba a sacar nada) hablaban de forma tan vaga de sus vidas pasadas, como si quisieran hablar de ellas pero supieran que no deberían, esta vez decidió dar el paso y preguntar.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a la guerra, Señor Sato, sean enemigos o amigos los que tuve que tratar, todas las heridas eran igualmente horribles, gente sufriendo,otras que hicieras lo que hicieras, no había forma que se movieran, tener que amputar, coser, cortar, desinfectar, eutanizar, eso es algo que te marca aunque no lo notes al principio, a estas alturas sinceramente,aunque creo en nuestra victoria, no tengo nada que perder en la derrota."

"¿Eras médico militar?" Preguntó Sato atónito.

El joven suspiró.

"Que mas dará ahora, si, lo era, hace ya tiempo."

"Pero si no eres..."

"¿Un maestro del agua? Lo se, pero mi sueño era ser médico, puesto que pude en mi pueblo, lo intenté en el ejército de la República Unida de Naciones."

"Creía recordar que para ese cargo solo aceptaban maestros del agua, y por no decir para prácticamente todos los demás cargos."

"Digamos que estaba en una situación especial." El joven paró de repente ante un pequeño barrio residencial en la zona exterior de la ciudad, el cual parecía ajeno a la vegetación que había inundado el resto de la ciudad.

"Hemos llegado" Dijo tras comprobar la dirección que le habían dado.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"¿Dónde vamos a estar? Estás ante la casa de una de las dos personas que destrozaron tu vida. El hombre de familia que vive ahí mató a tu querida mujer, puedes decir lo que quieras sobre nosotros, pero al menos cumplimos nuestras promesas."

Hiroshi Sato se puso nervioso de repente.

"¿Cómo sabes que está ahí y no se ha ido al ayuntamiento como casi toda la ciudad?"

"Tengo hombre vigilando, parece ser que hoy su hija cumple dieciséis años, además si te fijas aquí parece que la Convergencia no les ha golpeado, no creo que les interese ir, lo estarán oyendo en la radio."

El joven cogió una caja de la guantera y se la pasó a Hiroshi.

"¿Qué es?"

"El producto de tu trabajo, además de un regalo de mi parte, el hombre no creo que luche tan bien como antes, pero seguro que aún sabe defenderse. No te preocupes por la policía, con el trabajo de mis compañeros estarán tan ocupados que tardarán horas en plantearse venir. Venga, sal de coche, que tengas suerte en lo que ocurra."

Hiroshi se bajó del coche y cerró la puerta, el joven estaba a punto de irse pero Hiroshi se dio la vuelta, y se acercó a la ventanilla rápidamente antes de que se fuera.

"¡Un momento! Dijiste que aquí vivía una de las dos personas que destrozaron mi vida ¿A qué te referías con eso?"

"Ah, nada, podría indicarte donde vivía la otra, pero supongo que sabrás mejor que yo donde está tu casa."

Tras decir eso el hombre se alejó sin decir una palabra más.

Hiroshi abrió la caja y miró su contenido dentro encontró un bastón extensible, como los que usaban los guardas de la prisión, unos documentos que estaban a su nombre que parecían de policía, y con toda probabilidad falsos, una foto enmarcada que reconocía de la sala de estar de su casa, en donde aparecían él y su esposa en los asientos de atrás de un coche de su compañía mientras Asami fingía que les llevaba de paseo en coche, parece que uno de ellos tenía cierto gusto por el humor macabro pues era el día que Asami cumplía cinco años; además estaba lo que más temía encontrar, el arma que ayudó crear a partir de esos planos, la abrió y comprobó que tenía los seis proyectiles cargados, el cilindro giraba bien, y parecía recién ensamblada, era la perfecta prueba para comprobar su efectividad, ahora que estaba tan cerca de la venganza, tras todos estos años de rencor, sentía un nerviosismo implacable, pero deicidio continuar hasta el final. Según sus cálculos el discurso debió de empezar hace cinco minutos, así que respiró hondo, guardó todo en sus bolsillos y llamó a la puerta.

Tras quince segundos de espera la puerta se abrió, y una mujer de unos cuarenta años le recibió. No pareció reconocerle, había adelgazado en la cárcel y se había cambiado su estilo de peinado y bigote, además con la ropa prestada era irreconocible.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

Hiroshi improvisó rapidamente.

"Si, mire." sacó rápidamente los papeles que le identificaban como policía y se los enseñó. "Tengo que hablar con su marido."

La mujer miró los papeles y se los devolvió.

"¿No podrían esperar hasta mañana? Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra hija y es un poco tarde."

"Créame Señora Xin, que si he venido ahora es por que tengo que hablar con su marido ahora mismo."

La mujer le miró con cierto atisbo de duda.

"Está bien, pase."

La mujer le franqueó el paso, y este avanzó junto a ella hacia el salón de la casa, donde se encontró a Qu Xin el hombre que le había destrozado la vida, comiendo tarta con su hija en la mesa mientras esta le contaba anécdotas del día, sintió rabia al ver tan tranquilo al asesino de la mujer que más amó en el mundo disfrutando como si nada, pero a la vez incredulidad al ver a ese hombre de unos cuarenta años, con calvicie incipiente, pelo marrón y corto, con una sonrisa permanente, y pensar que pudiera haber sido uno de los asesinos más brutales del Agni Kai, salvado de todos sus crímenes por saber demasiado.

Qu se dirigió a Sato sin ningún signo de reconocimiento.

"He oído desde aquí que es usted policía, dígame ¿Ha pasado algo?"

La mujer se sentó al lado del marido, mientras la hija se puso a oír la radio, subiendo sin querer demasiado el volumen.

"Han intentando crear un termino auténtico para definir los límites, Pero ¿No es hora de ver que han dibujado la raya demasiado lejos?" Hiroshi reconoció esa voz y maldijo para si mismo.

"Lai, está muy alta, bájala un poco." Está cumplió haciendo que el sonido fuera apenas audible.

"Veo que es día de celebración." Dijo Hiroshi.

"Si, los dieciséis es una entrada a una nueva época, y que mejor para entrar a lo grande."

"Lo sé, mi hija tiene diecinueve y era muy rebelde en esa época." Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, quería terminar con esto antes que el de la radio terminara, sabía lo que pasaría cuando eso ocurriera.

"Es más tengo aquí una foto de mi familia, aunque es un poco antigua, era cuando no podíamos ser más felices."

Hiroshi se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el marco, para enseñárselo a su mujer.

"Que bonita era su hija, por aquel entonces." Contestó la mujer, y le pasó la foto al marido, el cual la vio durante diez segundos seguidos sin parpadear, tras luego lanzar un enorme suspiro que parecía casi de alivio.

"Esperaba a algún Agni Kai con contactos, a algún policía que hubiera salido herido por haberse puesto entre yo y mi blanco, a algún cazarrecompensas de alguien a quién hubiera desplumado, pero a la última persona que hubiera pensado que habría venido para acabar lo empezado eras tú, justamente tu, parecías un blanco tan perfecto por aquel entonces, y ahora has venido a cobrar los intereses. ¿Verdad?"

Hiroshi sacó el arma del bolsillo y apuntó a la cabeza de Xu. Este no sabía lo que era, pero podía deducir que era mortal.

La mujer pegó un grito, y estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Sato le dijo que se mantuviera en el sitio.

"Hace doce años me lo quitaste todo, podías haberte llevado el dinero, el arte, pero necesitabas ascender. ¿Verdad? Un trofeo, y te llevaste la vida de mi mujer, la persona más inocente que había allí, y ahora crees que puedes fingir que tienes una familia, que nada de esto ha pasado, tenías a una esposa esperando en casa a que vinieras a cenar el día que mataste a la mía, y ahora para ti eso es como un mal sueño."

Le empezó a temblar la mano.

"Voy a matarte Xu, igual que cuando mataste a mi mujer lo haré delante de tu familia."

"¿Te ayudará a dormir mejor saber que me arrepiento que he esperado a que me pillaran y me mataran como venganza?"

Sato aflojó la mano, sentía miedo por lo que iba a decir

"Una vez dejé el crimen y me dediqué a mi familia, no pasé ni un día sin pensar porque no lo hice antes, pensé en ser un hombre nuevo y odiar al viejo, pero bueno, como podemos eso nunca funciona, haz lo que tengas que hacer."

Su hija y esposa estaban llorando, y entonces se dio cuenta como había perdido a su hija, su ansía de venganza, de matar a un hombre que en cierta forma, ya había muerto, frustrado tiró el arma y lo demás al suelo.

"Jamás te perdonaré." Dijo señalándole. "Pero no pienso ni hacerlas pasar po rlo mismo por lo que pasé yo ni dejar que mi idiotez, que ya me ha hecho perder a mi hija me convierta en un asesino.

Entonces de la radio se empezó a oír gritos.

"¡Por eso como Remanentes de un pasado que ellos quisieron olvidar, hoy quieren que desaparezcamos, pero no lo haremos, puesto que nuestra voz es hoy tan alta como nunca!, ¡Escuchadme todos pues ninguno olvidará este día!

En ese momento una explosión enorme pero lejana sacudió la casa.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó la hija.

"Cuando les vi, me vi a mi mismo." Dijo Sato.

Mis ansias de venganza no son nada comparadas con las suyas.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Peguntó Xu todavía agitado por lo ocurrido.

"A que ellos destruirían un país." Dijo abandonando la puerta.


	8. Capítulo 8

Recordad que vuestra opinión siempre ayuda.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Una conquista sutil.

La plaza del ayuntamiento estaba totalmente llena, la gente intentaba desesperadamente hacerse hueco para ver lo que iba a ocurrir, mientras, tres decenas de policías dirigidos por la Jefa Beifong montaban una barrera humana con los escudos levantados para evitar que nadie entrara en el ayuntamiento, por suerte ya habían evacuado a casi todo el personal, aunque Raiko y otros funcionarios decidiese quedar dentro para intentar controlar la situación, mientras en el puerto otro grupo, donde se encontraba Mako, se encargaba de sacara Zuko de la ciudad, sus recursos eran tan limitados que apenas contaban con hombres para evitar el caos absoluto.

Dentro del ayuntamiento la cosa no estaba mucho mejor, Raiko y sus hombres de confianza estaban sentados sin saber que hacer, detrás de Raiko, Lin daba órdenes a los policías que entraban y salían sobre un plano improvisado.

"¿Cuánto queda para que se cumpla la media hora?" Preguntó Raiko.

"Tres minutos aproximadamente." Respondió Lin. "Aún así no hay rastro de ellos."

"Espero que tengas algún plan."

"Si aparece, lo arrestamos sin que pueda decir nada, no me gustaría que encendiera a la población para que se manifieste, ya estamos en una situación bastante precaria."

Raiko asintió, iba a decirle algo cuando un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Raiko preocupado.

Un policía apareció corriendo en la sala donde se encontraban.

"¡Nos están atacando!" Gritó el policía tras recuperar el aliento. "Son por lo menos el doble que nosotros, y van armados con armamento que jamás habíamos visto.

Lin se dirigió a la radio a los policías estacionados en la puerta principal del ayuntamiento

"A todos las unidades, retroceded al ayuntamiento, la protección y evacuación del presidente se ha vuelto prioritaria, repito proteger al presidente es nuestra prioridad."

"Me temo que los policías no van a poder escucharte, señorita." Lin reconoció la voz del dirigible. "Nos hemos encargado de ellos."

Lin cortó la radio inmediatamente, no le gustaba la idea, pero, cambió la frecuencia con el dial y encendió la radio de nuevo.

"Iroh, soy Lin, necesitamos ayuda urgente, son demasiados."

"Entendido" Respondió el general. "Nuestros barcos ya están listos, estaremos en breve ahí."

De repente cincuenta hombres entraron a tropel en la sala, reconoció entre ellos a varios miembros de las triadas, los que no lo eran llevaban un armamento que a ella le resultaba desconocido y un traje de bordados dorados y con el símbolo de la espalda en el pecho.

"Nos volvemos a ver Beifong" Uno de ellos, armado con dos de esas extrañas armas salio al frente. "Antes de nada quiero que sepa que todavía me duele el brazo por lo de la cárcel por lo que le recomiendo que no se mueva, me han confirmado que eres prescindible."

También le reconoció como el de la entrevista.

"¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?" Lin estaba lista para enfrentarse a ellos si con eso ganaba tiempo para Iroh.

"A mi me puedes llamar Kiln, lo que quiero es más complicado, de momento no opongas resistencia, no me interesa que haya muertos hoy."

"¿Qué has hecho a mis hombres?" Lin estaba tan furiosa que estaba dispuesta a atacarle aunque fuera un suicidio.

"Están vivos, y de momento me gustaría que los que estáis aquí también, órdenes del jefe."

"¿Hablas del hombre del dirigible, el de la cárcel? No se que tiene planeado él, tu o cualquiera otro que esté detrás de esto, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no os saldréis con la vuestra."

El hombre se río.

"Ya hemos ganado Beifong, solo que aún no lo hemos anunciado."

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y los hombres que iban con él aprendieron y ataron a todos los que estaban ahí, exceptuando a Raiko, al que simplemente lo agarraron y lo escoltaron dos hombres armados.

Salieron fuera del ayuntamiento, allí. el líder les esperaba, llevaba una corona que parecía de oro que además estaba unida a una media mascara que parecía de un hombre dormido la cual le cubría un ojo y parte de la boca en la parte derecha de la cara, en la cintura llevaba la misma espada que había visto dibujada en el dirigible, en el suelo se encontraban los hombres inconscientes que había dejado para montar guardia, Lin no dudaba que los del perímetro exterior estarían también inconscientes.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Raiko.

"¿Y por que llevas esa ridícula corona, mascara lo que sea?" Añadió Lin.

"Ah, señora Beifong. señor Presidente, me alegra saber que os habéis rendido fácilmente, de momento os pido que observéis, cuando esto termine toda esta gente me querrá al mando de esta ciudad."

El hombre se acercó a la gente que estaba esperando que ocurriera algo, la mayoría estaban ahí por curiosidad, y si no estaban convencidos o el asunto les parecía una tontería o una demencia, se irían sin mirar atrás.

Se aclaró la garganta, cogió un micrófono y comenzó su discurso, con suerte su charlatanería daría tiempo a Iroh a poner fin a esto.

"Ciudadanos de Ciudad República, hoy me dirijo a vosotros no solo para mandaros un mensaje, si no para dar a esta ciudad una oportunidad para resurgir a su antigua gloria, es cierto que el Avatar no os va a ayudar, es cierto que los espíritus han tomado este lugar como suyo, la situación es desesperada, y por eso estoy aquí, he venido a poner un límite, ellos han intentando crear un termino auténtico para definir los límites, Pero ¿No es hora de ver que han dibujado la raya demasiado lejos? ¿No se dan cuenta que nosotros no podemos vivir así?"

Mientras que el líder continuaba el discurso, el agente a la que había mandado llevar a Hiroshi a casa de su asesino se dirigía a la costa, allí los camiones se habían posicionado para la escaramuza, allí unos soldados vestidos como camioneros le esperaban, al lado del camión dos hombres cargaban un cañón.

"Dime la situación." dijo el agente al jefe del batallón que se encontraba encima de uno de los camiones mirando al mar con prismáticos.

Este se los sacó y le miró.

"Ah, hola Ren, los tenemos en el punto de mira, hemos desplegado los camiones a lo largo de toda la costa, cuando los tengamos donde queremos, les haremos polvo."

"¿Sabes que necesitamos a Iroh vivo?" dijo Ren.

"Si, estos cañones fueron diseñados contra barcos, atacaremos lo mínimo para cumplir nuestra parte."

"Da la orden de atacar, esta posición es perfecta."

El hombre saltó del camión y dio una orden a los estaban cargando el cañón de su camión, luego fuera la radio y dio la orden ahí.

Los cañones dieron de lleno en los barcos, los cañones estaban desfasados, solo valían para destruir algunas capas del blindaje, aún así les pillaría por sorpresa y les distraería lo suficiente para la siguiente parte del plan.

Iroh se encontraba en el puente de mando de uno de los barcos, intentó mantener la calma cuando fueron atacados.

"Maldita sea, informad ¿que nos está atacando?" Decía Iroh.

"Es desde la costa." dijo uno de sus hombres. "Parecen... ¡Parecen cañones!"

"Señor, estamos perdiendo contacto con los demás barcos, y otros envían señales de que los han invadido y los están tomando." Dijo otro

"¿Cómo es posible? No hemos detectado invasores."

"Creo... creo que estaban ya dentro."

"Explícate."

El hombre iba a decir algo pero su segundo al mando entró corriendo, el Comandante Sang en la sala.

Iroh estaba muy sorprendido.

"¿Qué es esto Sang? Tú estabas en otro barco. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo siento Iroh, pero ya no obedezco tus órdenes."

Detrás de el aparecieron una veintena de sus propios hombres, y unos quince de la misteriosa organización que tomaron inmediatamente control de la sala de mando. Algunos de los hombres que estaban en el puente se levantaron y unieron a los invasores.

"Maldita sea ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Nos han prometido un futuro Iroh, un gran futuro, a cambio de fidelidad, nos prometen cosas maravillosas."

"Estás loco." respondió Iroh, que aun no asimilaba la situación.

El traidor simplemente soltó una carcajada.

"Yo de ti, miraba hacia la ciudad, el evento principal está apunto de comenzar."

El líder terminó su discurso, ahora que les había dicho cual era sus intenciones era hora de mostrar sus capacidad para realizarlas.

Se acercó al ayuntamiento y tocó una de las cepas espirituales, nada mas tocarla todos vieron como la cepa se pudrió al instante y se descompuso, y con ellas todas las de alrededor.

Luego sacó la espada y la elevó al cielo, y se puso a gritar..

"¡Por eso como Remanentes de un pasado que ellos quisieron olvidar, hoy quieren que desaparezcamos, pero no lo haremos, puesto que nuestra voz es hoy tan alta como nunca!, ¡Escuchadme todos pues ninguno olvidará este día!"

Se oyó una explosión algo lejana y todos vieron como en medio de la ciudad un enorme edificio se elevaba.

"Hoy entramos en una nueva era, una era sin Avatares, y sin espíritus, una era humana."

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Raiko.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora , Raiko? Voy a convertir esta ciudad en el centro del mundo. Gobernará sobre este mundo y el espiritual. Dejaremos de ser los juguetes de los espíritus."

Raiko estaba destrozado, la ciudad ahora estaba en manos de locos, si pensaba que la situación no podía estar peor, lo estaba.

Zuko y Mako vieron la aparición del edificio desde el puerto civil, estaban evacuando desde que vieron el dirigible, la situación no les gustaba nada y al parecer no se equivocaban.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Mako a Zuko

"Iremos a mi nación, y enviaré al ejército a tomar la ciudad, esos locos no van a estar en el poder durante mucho tiempo."

"¡CUIDADO!" respondió Mako que bloqueó una bola de fuego azul en el último instante.

Cuando el fuego se disipó Zuko no daba crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos.

"¿Azula?"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Zuzu."


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: El culto.

Los dos hermanos se encontraban cara a cara, separados a cincuenta metros uno del otro, detrás de Azula, veinte hombres armados les apuntaban, de su lado estaban 7 policías, incluido Mako, más sus diez guardaespaldas, tenían el barco justo detrás pero llegar hasta él iba a ser todo un desafío.

"Me han dicho que te necesitamos con vida." Le gritó Azula, la cual se encontraba en posición de ataque para responder a la mínima provocación. "Así que no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte."

"Azula." Le dijo Zuko en una voz increíblemente calmada dada la situación. "Estoy seguro que si lo hablamos podríamos resolver esto de una vez por todas, te lo pido, déjame ayudarte."

"¡CÁLLATE!" Azula estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. "No me hables como si fuera una lisiada de la que hubiera que compadecerse, ahora vas a venir conmigo, o yo misma mataré a tu hija."

Zuko se había quedado sin palabras, ver como la situación podía desmoronarse causando la muerte de su hija, le hizo intentar afrontarlo de una forma más pragmática.

"Vale, iré."

Zuko se aproximó lentamente a donde estaba su hermana, los acompañantes de Azula estaban nerviosos, se veía como eran incapaces de mantener sus armas quietas por el temblor involuntario de sus manos.

Zuko se encontraba a diez metros de Azula se puso de rodillas para que le aprehendieran., los hombres se acercaron pero Azula levantó la mano para que esperaran. Zuko intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para intentar que Aula entrara en razón.

"Sabes que mi nieto, mi nación, incluso el Avatar vendrán todos a por ti, ninguno dejará que consigáis lo que sea que estés planeando, y capturándome a mi, al único al que estarás capturando es a un viejo." Dijo Zuko,

Azula se rió ante el discurso de su hermano.

"Setenta años y aún no dejas de decir tonterías, me da igual quien venga, quizás no lo sepas todavía, pero no se me podrá detener, esta ciudad es el principio, luego..."

Un rugido interrumpió a Azula en el medio de la frase, sus hombres gritaron horrorizados cuando Druk apareció en el cielo, este lanzó otro rugido y se puso entre su maestro y Azula, esta lo miraba enfadada, el dragón no la asustaba.

"¿A qué esperáis?" Gritó a sus hombres."Disparadle".

Los hombres armados reaccionaron inmediatamente ante la orden de Azula, se dispersaron y empezaron a disparar al dragón. Cuando los disparos le acertaron este lanzó un grito de dolor, aunque inmediatamente despues les respondió con fuego obligándoles a retroceder. Azula viendo que la situación no estaba a su favor ordenó que no pararan hasta que estuviera muerto, aunque la cosa se iba a poner peor para ellos, estos se pusieron a luchar contra el dragón.

Azula se movió lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a atacar a Zuko el cual ya estaba de pie, estaban a dos metros de distancia y puesto que le habán dicho que lo necesitaban vivo, le atacó con un puñetazo para incapacitarlo, Zuko se protegió ante el ataque pero antes de que este conectara, una bola de fuego golpeó a Azula en el costado lanzándola viarios metros a la derecha.

"¡Abuelo!" Iroh estaba en el tejado de uno de los almacenes del puerto, se impulsó al suelo y se acercó a Zuko corriendo.

"Abuelo, hay que salir de aquí, mis hombres me han traicionado, y me temo que han tomado ya la ciudad." Zuko notó el cansancio en Iroh, este sudaba sin parar "He logrado huir de la emboscada, pero han dirigido los barcos hacia el puerto, si nos quedamos, nos atraparán."

Zuko no se lo pensó dos veces y llamó a Druk y a sus acompañantes para que se dirigieran al barco, y estos fueron corriendo mientras el dragón protegía el camino, para que evitar que lo soldados les persiguieran, una vez el barco zarpó, Druk voló hacia ellos.

Una vez en alta mar, el antiguo señor del fuego pudo poner orden a sus pensamientos y emociones, aunque realmente, Zuko no sabía como sentirse, hacía setenta años que no veía a su hermana y lo primero que hace es intentar matarlo y secuestrar a su hija, Iroh se acercó a el.

"Abuelo ¿Estás bien?" Zuko le miró a los ojos.

"Estoy preocupado por tu madre, espero que no le pase nada."

"Estoy seguro que no contaron con mi escapada, no van a arriesgarse a hacerle nada."

"Lo se, pero mi hermana sería capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerme daño, setenta años y no ha cambiado ni un ápice."

"¿Seguro que era ella?" Preguntó Iroh al cual la curiosidad lo estaba matando. "Aparte del pelo gris, no parecía tener más de veinte años"

Zuko asintió con la cabeza, la verdad es que la situación era muy extraña, un edificio que salen de la nada, armas que jamás había visto, y Azula, sin duda los próximos días iban a ser muy ajetreados Zuko se levantó.

"Iroh, vamos a volar hacia la capital, quiero llegar cuanto antes, lo quisiera o no, esto era una declaración de guerra.

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad República, el ejército y los soldados del culto ya habían tomado completamente la ciudad, y puesto el edificio salido de la nada como su nueva base de operaciones. En el interior de ese edifico, ya iban encargándose de poner en orden el lugar, y en lo alto del edificio se encontraba su corazón, allí los dirigentes del golpe a la ciudad se encontraban reunidos, el líder; el llamado Centinela Dorado, sus dos Segundo al mando Kiln; el Capitán de las fuezas del culto y Shira Ayudante del Centinela y exmédico, el Comandante Sang, Ren; el Teniente subordinado de Kiln y Azula colider de todo esta locura

Azula entró, allí se encontró a todos los demás esperándola.

"¿Se encuentra usted bien?" Le preguntó el Comandante Sang.

Azula asintió, el ataque le pilló por sorpresa y el golpe contra el la había dejado inconsciente, pero no estaba herida.

"Hemos perdido ha Zuko y ha Iroh, ha sido un fallo grave, he de admitirlo, pero nada que unos cambios ha nuestros planes no pueda arreglar." Dijo el líder de la revolución, el cual ya se había acomodado en el trono de la sala, llevaba una todavía esa extraña corona-media máscara y la espada, ambos de dorados y también llevaba la chaqueta desvencijada que nunca se quitaba.

"Pero gran Centinela Dorado no se preocupe." Le respondió Sang "no creo que nadie de la Nación se atreva a venir, tenemos a su líder, y eso parará cualquier deseo de invasión."

Kiln no tardó en contrariarle.

"Supongamos que tengas razón, y no lo creo que la tengas, ahora mismo somos un blanco perfecto para el Avatar, el cual no es que sea enemigo de los espíritus el Reino de la tierra que es que no quiera reclamar este lugar, o los espíritus que hemos amenazado. Créeme cuando te digo que la invasión es un hecho seguro.

"Tiene razón." Dijo Azula. "Va a ver un ataque, posiblemente de mi hermano, va a actuar y tendremos que estar preparados. Aunque tengo entendido que de momento tiene problemas también dentro de su nación así que entre que tiene que poner en orden las cosas en su país, preparar los barcos, a los hombres y suministros y preparar una invasión, tendremos tiempo para poner aquí las cosas en orden"

"Tienes razón, mejor ponerse en marcha." Dijo el Centinela. "Azula, cuento con tu inestimable ayuda para encargarte de ello.

Esta asintió tras lo cual el centinela se levantó.

"Compañeros, hoy empieza una nueva era, la era de la humanidad, sin espíritus de por medio, siendo esta ciudad y con el tiempo el país el ejemplo perfecto de nuestra ideología, Ciudad República brilla hoy como nunca ha brillado".


End file.
